lego_marvelsuperheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sinister Six
The Sinister Six are a villainous team of six supervillains dedicated to killing Spider-man History After suffering three defeats in a row from the wall-crawler, Doctor Octopus realized that he would require assistance from Spider-Man's other enemies in order to defeat him. After his recent defeat followed by the police successfully removing the tentacle pack, Doctor Octopus mentally controls his tentacles to come to him and he escapes from jail. Afterwards, he contacted every known supervillain that had crossed paths with Spider-Man, but only Vulture, Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Mysterio, and Sandman responded. Knowing he'd never be able to keep the team together for long, Doctor Octopus quickly formulated a battle plan in which each individual member of the Sinister Six would battle Spider-Man in a carefully chosen location, giving Spiderman the fight of his life. Spider-Man himself had his own problems, as he had somehow lost his powers and prepared to return to normal life as a teenager. While blaming himself for the death of his Uncle Ben, Spider-Man lost his balance and fell down the side of a building, ending up clinging to a flagpole. As Peter returned to his normal life as a student and a freelance photographer, he was unaware of the fact that the Sinister Six realized the Daily Bugle secretary Betty Brant played a large role in Spider-Man's life and kidnapped her, along with an innocent bystander who turned out to be Aunt May. It was then left to the Vulture to spill the beans toJ. Jonah Jameson while Peter Parker listened, warning him to inform Spider-Man that Betty was being held hostage along with Aunt May and if he wanted to see them alive, he'd have to battle the Sinister Six. Despite not having his powers, Peter put on his Spider-Man costume and went to fight Electro at an electrical plant. During the battle, Peter somehow regained his superpowers when he dodged a bolt of electricity (the loss was speculated to be caused by his own self-loathing for the loss of his uncle, which he got over when facing a life-or-death situation), and easily defeated Electro by cutting off the power. He learned of the next location that he would meet another member of the Sinister Six from a card that Electro was carrying. Spider-Man then battled against Kraven (who confronted him with some wildcats) and defeated this foe too, who also had a card telling him where he could find the next member of the Sinister Six that he was to battle. The Human Torch then appeared and offered to help Spider-Man, but Spider-Man said the fight was personal. After defeating Mysterio (who used robots of the X-Men), Sandman (who Spider-Man defeated in an airtight box which had been constructed to trap Spider-Man when he touched the card but rendered the Sandman unconscious), and the Vulture (who forced Spider-Man to battle him without his web-shooters before being caught when Spider-Man uses a lasso the Vulture tried using to catch him), Spider-Man went up against Doctor Octopus, who first removed his arms to attack Spider-Man from behind, then sent him into an enormous fishbowl so he could kill him like a real octopus as he was wearing scuba equipment. The two foes battled and Spider-Man was victorious by tangling the tentacles with his webbing. Aunt May did not even realize she had been kidnapped and thought Doctor Octopus was a charming gentleman. All the members were jailed. Later, Dr. Octopus instructed that Sinister Six attack as a group Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Villains Category:Teams Category:Spider-Man Characters